


This is Gospel

by fandomsandphan



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Hospital, I cried writing this, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 02:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandphan/pseuds/fandomsandphan
Summary: You are ill, and your loving boyfriend breaks you out of a hospital for a fun day out.





	This is Gospel

Your POV:

I opened my eyes, taking in the familiar drab walls of a hospital room. It was a different room than before my last surgery; there were notable differences. I looked over and smiled, sitting in one of the hard plastic chairs was Brendon. Filling the role of both my boyfriend and my best friend, I could always count on him. It's nice to know that through constant change, one thing would remain the same. Brendon. 

"Hey Bear. How are you feeling?" A voice brought me to reality. It was Brendon, using his nickname for me, which he knows I can't stand. 

"You know I hate it when you call me that," I said, sitting up in the bed. "And I feel like a human pincushion." I gestured over to the many machines and IVs I had hooked up to me. 

"I know you hate it. But you're adorable when you're embarrassed or exasperated." He smiled and laughed, making me laugh too. His laughter is extremely contagious. "So did the doctor tell you if you're cured yet?" 

"No I think my condition is still in question. The doctors don't know whether the tumor is benign or not." I have brain problems. Last summer, doctors in my brain and before my first surgery, Brendon asked me to be his girlfriend. I was fine for the first few months and then it got worse. I practically lived in the hospital and he was almost always with me. Sometimes the nurses would let him sleep here if the room had a spare bed, but they were mostly strict about whether Brendon could be with me or not. 

"Aww Bear it's okay. They'll get you out of here soon and we can be happy," he said. "Hey! I've got an idea!" And with that, he sprinted out of the room. I didn't even get to yell at him for using my nickname. 

The next day, he walked in with a giant gift bag and set it down next to him. I looked at him quizzically, and he opened the bag and threw something on my bed. I picked it up an realized it was my favorite outfit: jean shorts, a fitted black T-shirt, and black socks. He then grinned as he pulled my converse high-tops from the bag, along with my makeup case and charm bracelet. "I'm taking you out," he announced. 

"But I'm not allowed to leave," I said, confused. 

"Well now you are. It's fine, I cleared it with the hospital staff. As long as you're back by 5pm , it's okay with them if I take you to lunch and hang out." 

"Okay but if we get in trouble it's your fault!" 

I got dressed and we headed out the door; where I immediately steered Brendon toward the candy shop. We spent the morning like that, hanging out, goofing off, and enjoying each other's company. Soon it was 12:30, and my stomach was rumbling. "Hey Brendon can we get something to eat? I'm starving." My stomach growled in agreement. 

"Sure where do you want to go? It's your pick." 

"Can we go to Starbucks? I haven't had quality caffeine in ages." I smiled at the thought. We arrived at Starbucks and I took in the sweet coffee smell as Brendon went up to get our drinks. He came back with two cups and handed me mine. "What is it?" I asked. 

"Tall vanilla latte, almond milk, and extra whipped cream." He started and I recited it with him. 

"I can't believe you remembered." I said, holding his hand across the table. 

"Oh I do. I always will remember don't worry." 

We stayed there longer than probably was socially acceptable, and while walking back to the hospital we swapped jokes and laughed at each other. Suddenly I stopped, I had just gotten a massive headache. We had just arrived to the hospital so I went back to my room and Brendon and I just relaxed. 

Everything was perfect until, out of nowhere, my body was overtaken by convulsions. Brendon immediately pressed the emergency button and the heart monitor went crazy. He started to cry and took my hand. "I love you Y/N M/N L/N, and I need you to know that so you are strong." 

I managed to croak out "If you love me let me go-o." Like our song. 

The doctors rushed in and not far after, the heart monitor flatlined. But a moment after, in a second of quiet, I could have sworn I heard him singing "This is gospel, for the fallen ones, locked away in permanent slumber..."

**Author's Note:**

> I might do a second part at Y/N's funeral, but I honestly don't know right now.


End file.
